Providing engine equipment to operate at a high propulsive efficiency, with minimal drag, and having minimal weight, remains an area of interest. Some fan blade systems employ various geometries that redirect airflow or redistribute weight to increase efficiency. Specifically, fan blade systems may include various blade shapes with and without nacelles. Overall, existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.